


Memoirsverse

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Buffy's resurrection, she disappears from Sunnydale along with Spike.  Does anyone in their circle of friends, acquaintances, and enemies really know the truth?</p>
<p>Each chapter is a different POV from different characters.  Originally posted as one shots.  Posted here in the order that they were written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memoirs of a Witch

Chapter Summary: Willow recalls the past, eager to share a secret that had haunted her for years.

My name is Willow Rosenberg-Maclay. I am eighty-nine years old this year, and I am the last. The last of what you ask? Let me tell you... when I was sixteen years old, I met Buffy Summers. Yes, yes, _that_ Buffy Summers, the best Slayer in the history of the Council. 

At first it was Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, and myself that hung with Buffy. Angel, Cordelia Chase, and Daniel Osbourne joined us for awhile, but soon they left. Then Anya Jenkins, Spike, Tara Maclay, and Riley Finn joined the Scoobies. 

If you want a reference for that, look up the cartoon from the 1970's called _Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?_.

Back to the story, okay? Riley left us and then Buffy died to save the world. Yeah, she really died. We buried her next to her mother and everything, but we decided to bring her back. I brought her back. I'm the one that did it, pulled her from heaven. She didn't tell us, not right away. Not till Xander called that singing demon to Sunnydale and she sang all her secrets out to us. We knew Spike was in love with her. Yes, when I say Spike, I mean William the Bloody.

Ah, Spike! A vampire who for years wanted to kill Buffy, but then fell in love with her. How did Giles put it again? _'A vampire in love with a Slayer? It's rather poetic, in a maudlin sort of way'._ He told me that later, after they disappeared. Hold on; let me get back to the story. Soon after Buffy let it slip that we'd pulled her from heaven, we woke up one day and she was gone. It took us a couple of days to realize that Spike was missing, too.

Strange thing is that nothing was missing except the clothes that they were wearing. Okay, so Spike always wore the same damned thing; that duster of his, black jeans, a black t-shirt, and boots. It was like the two of them disappeared off the face of the earth. Everyone we contacted denied having anything to do with the disappearance. And we contacted _everyone_... the Council of Watchers, the local demons, Angel even contacted WRH and threatened them, but they denied all involvement vehemently. Giles took custody of Dawn after that.

After a few months, the Council got Faith paroled and she took over her duties as the Slayer. She died in the battle with the First, you know. We'd just gotten to be friends again. We all mourned her just as much as we did Buffy when she died. Another girl was called, but we couldn't deal with it anymore. Giles and Dawn moved to England where she became a Watcher. She even got herself her own Slayer a couple of years before she died of cancer. Giles died thirty years ago. I guess it all finally caught up with him. I really miss Giles. The G-man.

Tara and I followed Giles and Dawn to England. We got involved with the coven. My lovely Tara died last year. I miss her so much. Thank-you for the handkerchief. Xander and Anya moved to Spokane, Washington. I believe their grandchildren still live there. I lost contact after they both died fifteen years ago in a car crash. Stupid drunk drivers. 

Angel's still in L.A., but Cordelia and Wesley are both gone, too. I guess it's just me and Angel left. Maybe I'll give him a call when I'm done here. Talk about old times.

Now, back to Spike and Buffy. No trace was ever found of them, but I have a secret. It's a doozy. Do you promise not to tell? Okay, here goes. Tara and I went to Xander and Anya's funeral. The preacher- and I'm sure he was a nice guy, but he was b-o-o-oring. Anyway, he was droning on and on and on. So, I was scanning the crowd and you'll never believe what I saw. Or I should say _who_ I saw. And the crazy thing is they looked exactly the same as they did when they disappeared. At first, I thought they were ghosts, but then Spike caught my eye and he winked at me.

Yes, he winked at me. Then, he leaned in to kiss Buffy right on the neck.

That was when I knew that they had run away. Left everybody and everything behind. I could tell by the look on her face that there was no coercion involved. Buffy had left us willingly and with Spike, the vampire she professed to hate. At first, I thought Spike had vamped Buffy, but then she stepped out of the church into the bright sunlight while he stayed behind. And that's when I realized something!

I messed up the resurrection spell. I had made her immortal and she left before she had to watch us all grow old and _DIE ON HER._

I couldn't stay mad. Oh, I wanted to be, but I couldn't. I tried to remember Giles' funeral, but the years have weighed heavily on me. Now, I wonder if they'd been there to send the Watcher off, or maybe just to make sure no one did the same thing to him. 

I hope they come to my funeral. I don't think I want to live forever. 

Now, shoo. I want to call Angel and talk about old times.


	2. Memoirs of a Watcher

Giles: Giles writes a secret letter on his deathbed.

I, Rupert Albert Giles, being of sound mind and weak body, hereby leave this written account of the true fate of my Slayer, Buffy Anne Summers.

 

I should have known there was something between my Slayer and Spike after I interviewed both Angel and Xander about the fight on that long ago Halloween night. The Halloween when my old friend, Ethan Rayne, came to town, bringing Chaos with him. Angel told me about Spike stroking and caressing Buffy's hair as he went in for the kill. Later, Xander related how, after knocking Spike to the ground, Buffy just stood staring at him, rather than going for a weapon.

 

A year after the Halloween incident, Buffy reluctantly informed me about the truce between her and Spike in taking down Angelus. She was so incredibly nonchalant about the whole thing. I think the thing that surprised me the most was when she refused to revoke his invite to her house. Why on earth would she be worried that he would be insulted? I tried to talk to Joyce, Buffy's mother, about doing a revoking ritual, but she told me that she liked the 'young man' and wouldn't mind if he came to visit her again.

 

I was blind and you should have heard them. They were both so bloody happy and I knew it was wrong, just like my blindness. Why didn't Buffy stake Spike when he arrived on my doorstep? What is it about this particular vampire that makes her forget her duty as the Chosen one? She's had him under her stake so many times and yet, each time, the little bugger seems to escape. Even as William the Bloody spit, snarled and threw my entreaties back in my face, why does he stay? What is it about my Slayer that makes these Aurelian vampires fall under her spell?

 

He loves her! She protests and denies, but it's just for our benefit! She thinks I can't see through her feigned disgust, and he just smirks at her posturing, pretending to be hurt. I can see through him, too. She knows better, though. Buffy learned her lesson with Angelus. I am confident that my Slayer will not let Spike into her life any more than she already has. I can always stake him if it comes to that.

 

Buffy's gone. Nothing has been disturbed. I have contacted Angel and the Council, but neither party can find any evidence of her location. The local demons know nothing, and it appears that Spike has disappeared, too. Dawn is the one that made us stop looking for her sister. She told us that we had no place in Buffy's life now, and to leave them alone. We tried to get more information out of her, but she became tight lipped. She never again brought up the subject, not even later when she became a Watcher to her own Slayer.

 

I took custody of Dawn after a failed search to find Hank Summers. We stayed in Sunnydale until it was destroyed in the battle with the First Evil. Faith died in that horrendous battle. I can't watch another charge of mine die. England and research is my future now. Dawn and I are going to England, and I believe that Willow and Tara will soon follow us. Xander and Anya have made plans to move to Washington State to take over the construction company of a friend.

 

Dawn joined the Council immediately after university. She rose through the ranks like a star. I would like to take responsibility, but I know the kudos belong to Buffy for her years of being the Slayer. When Dawn got her own Slayer to watch, we went out to celebrate. Willow and Tara joined us, and later Xander and Anya called with congratulations. The tulips -- Dawn's favorite flower -- that arrived a few days later made me think that our girl had a secret admirer. When I asked about them, she snapped that it was none of my business. However, I was able to catch a glimpse of an emblem of a raven stamped onto the card.

 

Inquiries about the emblem brought me to Lord Chesterfield. He informed me that the emblem in question had been used by a now extinct branch of his family. William Jamison and his mother, Anne, disappeared from society in 1880. This was strangely followed by a rash of unsolved murders of William's peers by a railroad spike wielding individual. Have I found Spike's family? I wonder if Angel's still mad at me for not sending Willow to help that employee of his. What was her name? Winifred Burkle; that was it.

 

Dawn has the same cancer that took Joyce from our lives. I promised myself that I wouldn't see another one of the 'children' die before it was my time, but it appears the PTB are working against me. The Council paid for all the expenses, of course. Hospital bill, burial, headstone, and flowers; no expense spared. However, I have since learned that every year, without fail, on Dawn's birthday, a shipment of tulips are delivered to the cemetery to be put on her grave. 

 

I haven't told the others of what I suspect; that Buffy is alive and well and living with Spike. Xander's theory is that Spike was faking his love for my Slayer, and that the blond vampire finally figured out a way to kill her. No one else listens to him, though. None of the girls believe him. I can hear the eye rolls across the telephone and the emails that we exchange. 

 

Do you think they know that tea roses remind me of my grandmother?


	3. Memoirs of a God King

Illyria: The God King tells her story.

Chaos and power. 

That was what caused my rebirth. The shell I inhabited was frail and weak, but its emotions overwhelmed and confused me. I felt as if something vital was missing. I spoke to Wesley about this... feeling, but I could not make him understand. 

The half-breed that everyone calls Angel acts strangely. He spends hours staring at a picture of a small, fair haired girl. Following this bizarre behavior, he would go yell at the warlocks that had been assigned to a special task. Wesley informed me that the girl was the love of Angel's life and that she had disappeared two years before. I did not understand why he was so upset, since he spends most nights copulating with the she-wolf.

That pretentious half-breed took on the Senior Partners of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart as if he was the God King instead of myself. If not for the arrival of the Slayers we all would have perished in the fight alongside Wesley. 

Wesley. In the end, I did what he did not want in the first place. I lied to him. I pretended to be the Shell for him. Is that what filled me with such a need for destruction in that rainy alley?

For a time, I trained the Slayers. I thought at first that their power could be mine, but the Slayer spirit has become more willful during my sleep in the Deeper Well. 'Independant thinking' is what the one named Rona called it. If I am to rise to power again, my warriors must be strong, yes, but they must also obey me. These Slayers would die before submitting.

Time passes slowly when you are immortal. It has given me time to notice the consequences of the spell used to activate all of the potential Slayers when the Sunnydale Hellmouth was closed. Within twenty generations, demons will have no place on this planet. The older Slayers are giving birth, not to potentials, but to Slayers. Soon, my kind will need to look elsewhere to live, whether it be in alternate dimensions, or if we should reach for the heavens.

I grow weary of my existence. The mortals I associate with are dying, and soon the only one left will be the half-breed, Angel. I still do not like him. He is smug, filled with self-righteousness, and frankly, beneath me. Even after all the decades that stretch out behind us, he still rants and raves about his 'lost love'. I know the whole story now. It is quite obvious to me that the original Slayer found herself a mate worthy of her, a warrior demon. The half-breed bores me. I think I shall leave Earth soon. There are new worlds to conquer in the universe.

I drift along from planet to planet now. My prediction of Earth has seen its fruition. Their society is matriarchal now, entirely made up entirely of warrior women and their consorts. I disguised myself as the Shell to go and observe their new customs. The consorts have elaborate contests in which they fight for the right to impregnate the Slayers. It was quite barbaric... and arousing. I mated for the first time since acquiring this body. I found it to be quite pleasurable.

I have once again fallen in with the half-breed, but I will soon leave his company. He makes my head hurt. He no longer rants about the original Slayer and her mate. He thinks they are dead, but I know better. He no longer complains about losing the Shanshu prophecy to the Senior Partners, but I know it was never about him. His soul was a curse, not a blessing. He didn't fight for good to prove his love, he fought for the rewards. Angel is a fool! His only mission to find his grandchilde, Spike. No longer does he help the helpless, and I find that my association with the Slayers has affected me. The Shell wishes to forgo personal conquest, and I think she is correct in her wants.

What my lovely Wesley could translate from the Shanshu prophecy so long ago was only a few words. Just enough to give Angel hope, but I know the rest. You see, Angel's soul was never something that Angelus wanted. Angel's son with Darla was a fluke, a prophecy; his life was planned eons before his birth. Everything that happened to him was for a greater purpose. Even now, he fights the good fight. He has friends, family, and children that have nothing to do with Angel. The Shanshu prophecy belongs to a vampire that willingly sought a soul, and I know exactly who that vampire is.

Spike. William the Bloody.

I saw it in his eyes, and in the eyes of his children. I stumbled across the Slayer and her vampire mate on an out of the way little planet on the edge of the Maximus System. They live a simple, peaceful life on a very Earth-like world where they continue to do what they've always done; help those less fortunate and less powerful than themselves. That is where I met the other half-breed's son. I believe his name is Connor Riley.

When I depart from Angel's company, I will return to New Sunnydale. Yes, they named the planet after the Hellmouth. I am sure it is ironic, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why. I wish to converse with the Slayer about her memories of Wesley. We miss him, both the Shell and myself. It is a very odd feeling, one that is most unsettling, even after all these years together. 

Spike's presence is most soothing for me. For some reason, I feel that he is the vital piece that I have been missing since my awakening into this chaotic world. I call him my pet, if only to see the Slayer eye me with feigned jealousy. 

The Slayer chose the right mate. The half-breed, Angel, could never make her as happy as she is here in this idyllic paradise. He always talked about how she needed a 'normal' life, and she has it. I observe her playing in the sunshine surrounded by her children and strolling in the moonlight with her mate. I feel jealous of what they have. 

I think the Shell is lonely.

I wonder if I should find myself a mate? 

I have the power to move through time, both backwards and forwards. It is past time that I utilize this ability for my own satisfaction.

"Would you like me to lie to you now?"

"Yes. Thank you. Yes. Hello there."

"Wesley. My Wesley."


	4. Memoirs of a Key

Dawn: Dawn's recollection of events from the Memoirsverse. 

I am the Key

I shouldn't exist in this form, but I do. My body grows weary. I want to tell my story before it's too late.

We lived in Los Angeles before we moved to Sunnydale. Buffy used her cheerleading to avoid Mom and Dad's constant fighting. I was only nine at the time, but I got to be the cheif witness to the worst of their final meltdowns. Nothing was sacred in their fights; not Mom's job, not Dad's late nights at the office, not even how Buffy and I acted. Dad tried to blame everything on Mom. I still don't know how she managed to stay married to him for so long. It wasn't like he gave a damn.

I remember when I found out that Buffy was the Slayer. It was after a big argument about my sister's tendencies for pyromania that I found her crying in her bedroom. Dad had stormed out, leaving Buffy to blame herself and some old guy named Merrick. I later found out that he was her first Watcher. Her story about vampires and Slayers was outrageous, but she demonstrated her strength and made me promise not to tell anyone, especially Mom.

Mom discovered that Dad was cheating on her with his assistant. I found out by eavesdropping, which I have to do, otherwise I never learned anything exciting. This was the last straw for Mom. She finally divorced him, took Buffy and me, and moved to Sunnydale. Mom had a job she adored. Buffy made some real friends. Not like those flaky cheerleader types at Hemery High. I met Janice, my best friend forever. By the way, she's married now with five kids.

I found out that Buffy was macking on a vampire. Okay, he was a vampire with a soul, but he was totally old and pretty much a skank in my young eyes. What was an old fart like that doing with my sister? If she was gonna date a vampire, she could at least pick one that was cool!!! Angel was just .... ewwwwww!

That first year, the apocalypse season was on us before we knew it. I didn't know until later that something bad had happened to Buffy the night of the Spring Fling. Not until I caught her stuffing her dress in the trash can before Mom could see it. I noticed she had a bite mark on her neck, but when I mentioned it, she gave me a dirty look and said a wild puppy had bitten her. I wasn't stupid. I knew wild puppy meant a vampire, but since she was still wearing her cross, I figured she'd staked it in the end.

Buffy was in soo much trouble. The principal had cornered Mom on Back to School Night to give her the lowdown on Buffy's juvenile delinquent tendencies. I guess those go along with her pyromania tendencies, but I was pretty sure she hadn't burned anything down lately. Then 'he' strolled into the school. I only got a glimpse of him before Mom whisked me off to hide from the 'gang members on PCP'. Now, if Buffy was gonna date a vamp, he should have been the one. That long black coat and that bleached blond hair. What a hottie! 

However, all she ever did was beat him up. And he had a ho-bag girlfriend. Life's so unfair sometimes.

What did I say about life being unfair? Well, it's double unfair. Buffy told me that Spike was dead. Dead! That just sucked the big one, but then I found out he wasn't dead, just paralyzed. Poor Spike. What he really needed was a woman who would understand him and take care of him. Since it wasn't gonna be Buffy, it had to be me. Then, Buffy went and had sex with that moron, Angel. He turned all evil and everything. It was just downright nasty. 

Oh, did I mention that Buffy's not the only Slayer anymore? Some chick named Kendra, not that she lasted very long. I was at the library with Giles and the others, including Kendra, when that ho-bag Dru showed up with some minions. She killed Kendra, tried to kill Willow, and kidnapped Giles and me. Now that wasn't very much fun. I had hoped to get a glimpse of Spike when I got to the mansion, but Angelus threw me into a room and locked the door. That sucked.

Spike rescued me and took me to Buffy as an offering of goodwill. God, he was so hot. Hitting that cop like he did, saving Buffy ... but did she appreciate it? That would be a big, fat NO, but at least she didn't stake him. They made a deal for him to help her with taking Angelus down and he'd get to leave town with that ho-bag Dru. Buffy got in a huge fight with Mom before she left to save the world. It was three months before I saw her again. She came home sadder than I'd ever seen her before.

Angel was back, but it didn't make Buffy any happier. I think she knew it would never work, but there is something my sister will always be it'll be the Queen of Denial. Spike came by for some hot chocolate while he was in town. Guess that ho-bag dumped him. I was thrilled to hear it until Buffy came back later and told Mom and me he had left to go torture his way back into Drus good graces. 

The rest of the year was kinda bleak and boring after that. The new Slayer was a criminal, the mayor was trying to ascend, Buffy got a new Watcher named Wesley (Geek city!!!) and Xander went to the prom with this really weird girl named Anya. I'm so glad I shifted my crush from him to Spike. But a big yay, because Angel finally stopped nosing around Buffy and left town.

Buffy moved out to go to college. Can you say happy dance? I was finally the only child. 

It was much harder to find out information with Buffy not living at home. Spike was back in town, and I only found out because I didn't want to go to Aunt Darlene's for Thanksgiving. Spike showed up Giles' and Buffy made him invite Spike in. Poor vampire looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Probably hadn't. Stupid soldiers! Like to see them eat with that thingie in their heads.

Buffy decided to date Riley around that time. I suppose he was okay, if you like that kinda guy. Now, don't tell anyone, but I think she just found herself a living Angel substitute. Although, he did give up the military for her. I guess that was something, but he was so jealous of Angel... and Spike. Although at the time, I didn't know the reason for that. It was later that Spike told me about Willow's messed up spell and the short-lived betrothal.

Apocalypse season was man-made this time around. Who the hell thought up the idea of making a Frankenstein monster out of demon parts? That was one messed up person if you ask me. Spike still hung around, but after the set back with his temporary team up with Adam, Buffy and her friends are avoiding him. He came by to see Mom and me once in awhile. Just to talk and to have some hot chocolate.

Buffy got to meet Dracula. Guess that's just one more vamp for Riley to be jealous about. What a dork! Oh, and Giles finally got himself out of his depression. He bought the magic shop on Main Street and promptly hired Anya to be the clerk. I guessed I'd be hanging out there after school. Janice thought it was cool and wanted to hang out with me, but I put the kibosh on that. I wasn't sure she'd be able to handle the reality of Sunnydale very well.

Buffy did a spell and weirded out on me. I found out later that she was trying to see if something supernatural was affecting Mom. I can't believe Mom was sick. Of course, I couldn't believe that Tara thought she was a demon, just because that asshole father of hers said she was. Spike was so cool when he proved she wasn't.

Mom was sicker than we thought. She was going to the hospital for observation. Then we found out that she was gonna need surgery. Surgery! That crazy guy we ran into at the hospital freaked me out. Why did people keep thinking I don't exist? Buffy, the crazy guy, and Mom? They were the weird ones, not me. Mom came home for a few days before the surgery was scheduled. We were attacked in the house, but Buffy with Spike's help, slayed the demon.

Mom was fighting for her life and that asshole Riley was off with vamp ho's. He even had the audacity to imply it was Buffy's fault. Like the Slayer needs some wimpy human boy to take care of her. The bad thing that happened, though, is now Buffy really does think it's her fault. That there was something wrong with her, when it wasn't her fault. Spike once said that she had appalling taste in men. I so totally agree!

I'M NOT REAL! They were right, I don't really exist. Everything I thought was true is all a big, fat lie. I hate them. I hate them all. They're a bunch of fucking liars! I cut myself. Can I just say 'owie'? At the hospital, something funky happened. One minute I was talking to Ben and the next I was with Glory. I couldn't let her know I was what she was looking for. Buffy and the Scoobs saved me. Buffy said I was made from her. That her blood was my blood. She said I was her sister no matter how I came into being.

I found out that Spike's in love with Buffy, but she didn't take it very well. She had Willow perform a disinvite on the house. I just didn't understand it. When he was the Big Bad, trying to kill her, she never had the disinvite done, but now that he cares about her, it's the first thing she does. I wondered even then if the lady doth protest too much.

Mommy died. Why did Mommy have to die? How are we going to manage without her? I did something really stupid. I tried to raise her from the dead. Spike didn't tell on me, but that might have been to save himself from Buffy's wrath. She was still pretty mad at him at that point. She got really mad when she found out about the Buffybot. Spike redeemed himself though. He refused to give up my identity to Glory, the Hell God. She told me that he was pretty beat up.

Tara was brain sucked soon after that. She accidentally let my identity slip to Glory, but I didn't blame her. It wasn't like she did it on purpose. We went on the run. All of us crammed into an RV that Spike had stolen, but these weirdo knights came after us. The RV wrecked and we were stuck in an abandoned gas station. Giles was really hurt bad. Ben came to help, but things went really bad. Suddenly Glory was there and she kidnapped me. I need to check the calendar, I think it was a Tuesday.

The minions dressed me up. Have I mentioned I hate blue dresses? Seems like every time I get kidnapped they put me in a blue dress. It really sucks! I was stuck on this tall, rickety tower. Spike tried to rescue me, but he was thrown over the side pretty quickly. Then the nasty little man with the forked tongue cut me and a portal opened. Buffy did what she always does in these situations. 

She saved the world.

It should have been me that jumped off the tower. I should have closed the portal. As hard as it was for me to live without her, I think it was harder still on Spike. He blamed himself more than I ever did. Then, one hellish night, Buffy was back, her hands wounded and bleeding from digging herself out of her own grave. How could the Scoobs, who professed to care so much about her, be so stupid as to leave her in the ground? They all gathered around patting themselves on the back. 

Buffy was in heaven! She sang about it just before she tried to dance herself to death. Spike was the one that saved her, while the rest of us just looked on with horror. He didn't seem to be the least bit surprised by her revelation. I didn't say anything, but I saw them kissing in the alley behind the Bronze after the songfest.

A couple of days later, Spike carried Buffy home. She was dead again, but while Spike was busy trying to console me, she started to breathe again. This shocked Spike, but within seconds he was so pissed. I'd never seen him that pissed before. Not ever! He quickly made us realize that Buffy had to disappear. She wanted to protest, but when he mentioned the Council capturing her for experiments, she quickly agreed. Spike told her that she had to leave everything behind, including me. I grew up that night. I knew he was right. That if anyone found out about her immortality, her life would never be her own. Spike gave me his solid oath that he'd look after her until the end of the world. I didn't understand the 'even if it's tonight' part, but obviously they both did.

I finally had to tell Giles and the Scoobies to quit looking for Buffy. I told them that they had no part in her life any more. It took a stupid Dawnie temper tantrum, but they finally did what I said. Giles called the Council soon after, and after a bunch of string pulling and palm greasing, Faith was released from jail. Angel delivered her to the Hellmouth with the promise if she needed help, he was a phone call away. 

Giles filed for custody of me looked for Dad. Guess Dad's fallen off the face of the earth. He wasn't much of a father anyway. It's no big loss. 

Willow's damned spell had yet another consequence. The First Evil was back, bigger and badder than ever. Angel showed up with this god awful bling-bling that Faith wore into the Hellmouth. He spent the entire visit bitching about Spike kidnapping Buffy. I could have smacked him. Jackass!

Sunnydale was gone! Faith was dead! Every potential was a Slayer, and Giles and I moved to England. The Scoobies were scattered now. Willow and Tara were here with us, while Xander and Anya moved to Washington State. Cordelia Chase died within months of the Sunnydale collapse. There were rumors over the years of a werewolf that would teach control to anyone who came to see him. I like to think it was Oz. I heard through the grapevine that Riley and his wife were killed in a 'car crash', but you can almost see the quotes around the words. Kinda like when someone calls a vamp a 'gang member on PCP'. Know what I mean?

I graduated from university at the top of my class and joined the Watcher's Council. After a couple years of hard work, I was allowed to have my own Slayer. Guess being Buff's little sis was good for something after all. That's when the tulips came, and I knew - I _knew_ \- that my sister and her vampire were keeping an eye on me. 

I know Giles figured out who the flowers were from.

I have cancer of the brain. A tumor in the exact same place as Mom. Many advances have been made in the medical field, but I'm tired. It's time for the Key to return to her mystical beginnings. I hope to one day be reunited with Buffy and Spike. The PTB better listen to me, or I'll have one of my infamous Dawnie tantrums!

I am the Key. I shouldn't exist in this form, but I do.


	5. Memoirs of a Rogue Demon Hunter

Wesley: Wes in Memoirsverse

I have had many titles over the years; Watcher, Rogue Demon Hunter, Head of Research at Wolfram and Hart law firm. I've spent years trying to live up to other people's standards, but it wasn't until I threw those all away and made my own that I was happy.

I was thirty-six years old when I first fell in love. Her name was Winifred Burkle; Fred to her friends. She was tall, slender, and above everything, smart. She was the light of my life, my reason for being. All others paled in her glory, but she didn't feel the same way about me. Even as my heart broke, I couldn't deny her happiness, even if was with my friend Gunn.

I need to backtrack just a bit. The call from Sunnydale announcing Buffy's resurrection was at the very least surprising. The next call stunned all of us. Buffy had disappeared and Giles was wondering if we had heard anything. Of course, we hadn't, but we check all of our sources. Later, we found out that William the Bloody had disappeared right along with the Slayer. Angel's meltdown was a sight to see, let me tell you. The rest of us avoided him for days, even after Darla showed up ready to give birth to Angel's baby.

The next few years had their ups and downs. I think many of Angel's actions were tainted by the fact that Buffy wasn't in Sunnydale doing what he considered her only duty in life. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. In Angel's case, I think absence made the pedestal grow taller. It eventually became a joke with the rest of us that if the pedestal he had Buffy on got any taller, she wouldn't need to die to get to Heaven again. I think it was one of the biggest reasons he was willing to take over Wolfram and Hart. He wanted to use their resources to find her.

Sadly, we feared for Angel's sanity. He spent more and more time with the dark mages within the bowels of Wolfram and Hart. When the God King Illyria took over my beloved Fred's body, Angel emerged long enough to call Giles to ask if would send Willow to help us. I am unsure what exactly the young witch could have done. It wasn't like she was any more powerful than the mages we had on site. Not that it mattered. Rupert doesn't trust Angel. Probably hasn't since the first time Angel lost his soul. It's all moot now. Illyria lives and my sweet Winifred is gone.

I missed Angel's final battle with the Senior Partners and the Circle of the Thorn. I'm told it was quite magnificent. Fire, brimstone, and the Slayers rained down upon the legions of Hell. As l lay dying, Illyria lied to me. She showed me my sweet beloved, just before she killed Vail. Illyria left, but then just as I begin to fall away into the light of Heaven, she returned. Illyria picked up my dying body, and she moved me forward through time.

Happiness is life. Happiness is New Sunnydale.

Imagine my surprise when I awoke to the laughter of children. At first I thought I was in Heaven, but Buffy quickly put a halt to that line of thinking. When she told me the date, to say I was stunned was an understatement. I never realized that Illyria had such powers while in Fred's body. Oh, she'd hinted at it, but to actually accomplish time travel?

I was astonished to find myself totally healed from the fatal wound that Vail had inflicted upon me. Buffy has a healer that surpasses anything I have ever seen. Dove is a sweet child, no more than twelve years of age. Spike says that she reminds him of his Sire, Drusilla. I'm not sure if he means her dark brunette coloring, or the way she floats around the others talking of fairies and angels. Buffy thinks it is probably a little of both, but neither will tell me the fate of Spike's Sire. I guess some memories are still too painful to think about.

I've been here on New Sunnydale for several months now. I was surprised at some of the familiar faces I've seen beyond Buffy and Illyria. Conner is still among the living, having apparently inheriting longevity from his vampiric parents. He has taken on the role of Champion for the PTB with a far better attitude than his father ever did. Daniel Osbourne's however many times removed grandson reminds those of us that lived in Sunnydale so much of the original that he goes by the nickname Oz, just as the original did.

Illyria wishes for me to be her consort. She has spent the centuries alone for the most part. I am surprised at the change in her. Illyria has moved beyond the need for power and lives now to help those weaker than herself. She spends more and more time as Fred these days. I'm not sure if this is to entice me or not, but I cannot help but to enjoy the time I have with my beloved Winifred.

A very likeable demon named Clem showed up in New Sunnydale. Spike and Buffy greeted him like an old friend, which I soon learned he was. Come to find out, Clem was an old poker buddy of Spike's from old Sunnydale. The news that Clem brought was unsettling. It seems that Angel has gotten wind of our location and is on his way here. Illyria has told me about Angel's obsession with finding Spike and making him pay for his supposed crimes.

Angel is going to find that Spike isn't the same vampire he was back on Earth. He will be doubly surprised to find Buffy alive and well. Neither is she the same Slayer that she was back in old Sunnydale. Illyria has informed me that the pedestal that Buffy now resides on in Angel's mind is covered in gold and polished to a high sheen every day. As I watch Buffy interact with Spike and their children, I know she never wanted to be on a pedestal. She only wanted to be loved.

Angel's almost here. We are prepared. Let the war begin.


	6. Memoirs of a Zeppo

Xander: Xander's story, set 20 years in the future.

Buffy was one of my best friends for five and a half years, until she disappeared off the face of the earth. What I'm about to tell you now is for your ears alone. No one must know the truth.

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

It was a good twenty years after the fall of Sunnydale that I finally got to find out Buffy's fate. For years, my theory was that Spike faked his love, but not his obsession with Buffy, and he somehow got around the chip so he could kill her after her return from Heaven. It was a few years after Dawn's death that I went to a Tool and Construction Supply Convention in Las Vegas. 

Check in was easy, and my room was wonderful. I spent several hours wandering around the convention looking at the different exhibits, picking up pamphlets, and chatting to the other attendees. Several of us went to the lounge for a drink. The others laughed about the singer's make-up, but I knew different. That wasn't make-up. The guy was a demon.

Just then, one of the other guys points out a cute chick at the end of the bar, but I don't even look her way. I know better. And I tell the guys that one, I'm very married, and two, she'll turn out to be a demon. One guy tells me 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas', while another says 'yeah, a demon in the sack' as he gives a huge laugh. I don't tell them that Anya has ways of finding things out, and that I meant the demon thing literally.

As one of the guys saunters off towards the woman, I glance at the singing demon. Imagine my surprise when he juts his chin in the direction of the chick. Looks like my guess was right. A worried glare from said green-skinned singing demon, and I'm up out of my seat, off to rescue my new acquaintance from said female demon. 

Dang, I should have called Willow to find out if there was a Hellmouth in Vegas. I sure hope I don't end up being the sacrifice to open it.

Ah, no such luck. Just another praying mantis woman looking for someone to lay her hell spawn in. Lucky for me, I know exactly what to do. I called Willow to find out about the Slayer stationed in Vegas, and she dispatched monster in true Slayer fashion. Sliced and diced demon. Yum.

It was while talking to Polly, the Vegas Slayer, that I heard the rumors about the two supernatural blonds. A male and a female. Now, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except Polly had been in trouble and the blond male had stepped in to rescue her. Even that wouldn't have caught my attention, but she said that the guy told her that 'lesson the first; the slayer must always have her weapon'. Then he slipped into game face before he declared he already had his.

I remembered the story Buffy told us about asking Spike about the Slayers he killed. I think Spike's here in Vegas and he's chipless again. Maybe I would finally get the true story of what happened to Buffy.

Polly told me that he fought her for about a half an hour, but the whole incident was more like they were sparring than really fighting to the death. Then, he went on alert and before Polly could react, he melted back into the shadows. She gave me the location where she had fought this mysterious vampire, and I abandoned the convention in search of the answers I so desperately wanted.

I talked to everyone I could around the spot that Polly indicated, but it seems that the Sunnydale denial factor is at full force here. The funniest thing to me is that instead of 'gang members on PCP', they call vampires 'gamblers anonymous rejects'. I'm just glad nobody called the cops on me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed an all-night doughnut shop. Mmm, doughnut-y goodness. I don't get to eat those soft, sweet, chocolate covered mounds of air these days. We must set a good example for the kids. Never mind that the kids are mostly grown. So, I had a doughnut, or a dozen, while drinking the strongest coffee I have ever tasted. It came close to the time that Buffy tried to use Joyce's coffee maker. Buffy and kitchen appliances? Totally unmixy, if you know what I mean.

I stepped outside the doughnut shop where I stretched before going back to my hotel. I was passing by a dark alley when I was grabbed. I knew by the cold hands that I wasn't being mugged by street punk. I was able to get my stake out and dust one of the bastards, but even with my years of construction work, I'm out of shape for the fighting off of supernatural creatures. Just when I thought I was going to be vamp food, a quiet, deadly voice drifted out of the shadows at the far end of the alley.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The red-hot tip of a lit cigarette was the only indication of where the person was standing. "You might make the Slayers a bit brassed off if you kill one of their own."

"He's not a Slayer," one of the vampires snarled. "He's fair game."

"Okay, you'll brass off _MY_ Slayer," the shadow replied. 

At this point, I'm pretty sure it's Spike, and I'm pretty sure he's talking about Buffy. I squint as I try to see into the shadows better. I've always thought she was dead, but just maybe, she's not. I managed to grunt out a statement about witches and Slayers before the fight started. I was immediately knocked out by a kick to the head. Just like old times. Sure do miss Giles at times like this.

I woke up with the worst hangover since my bachelor party when I married Anya. As I lay there assessing my well-being, I heard a door swing open somewhere fairly close to me. I opened my eyes, and was immediately sorry. The bright light that streamed in from the window blinded me.

"I know you're awake, Harris." 

I flinched when I heard the familiar, sarcastic voice. _Way to go, Harris,_ I thought to myself. _Show the evil vampire that you're awake._ I opened my eyes again, and I searched the room for the vampire I knew was laying in wait for me.

"Don't know why you're flinchin', droopy boy. It's not like Buffy'll let me snack on you."

I glanced around to find Spike lounging on a couch while he smoked a cigarette. I know I shouldn't have been surprised at how unchanged he was, but I was. Still am, to tell the truth. His hair was a bit longer and the hair gel was gone, but it was still that neon, white blond from Sunnydale. I flung a cutting remark his way about Buffy being dead so it wasn't like she'd protest if he made me a nummy treat.

"Don't be stupid, Harris. I didn't kill the Slayer. We left good old Sunnyhell before the Council could discover that Red bloody well fucked up her little resurrection spell."

I stared at Spike for a good five minutes before I leapt to my feet. Boy, was that a mistake. My head spun in circle and I crumpled to the ground. For a minute I thought I had died, because I saw Buffy's sweet, unchanged face swimming in front of me. Imagine my surprise when she helped me back on to the bed while admonishing... _oh, a Giles word,_ ... the entire time. Over Buffy's shoulder I saw a familiar smirk on Spike's face. The one that said he was delighted that it was _someone else_ on the receiving end of one of Buffy's tirades. Oh, how I wanted to smack the unrepentant look right off his stupid, British, undead face.

I finally got the truth, the whole truth, and nuttin' but the truth, so help her, God. The part I played in her resurrection weighed heavily on me since Sunnydale, and even more so now that I know that she is immortal. When I asked her why she didn't return when the Council was destroyed, Buffy told me that she had called Faith, but Faith had reassured her that all was being handled. Then, after the fall of Sunnydale, there was no need for her anymore. Not with all the new Slayers in the world. 

Buffy and Spike told me some startling news. Something I will keep a secret to my dying day. The Slayers are giving birth to Slayers. Neither of them think that anyone has noticed yet. Certainly not the Council. Within decades demons will have no place on this planet. Either they will have to move to safer dimensions or... take to the stars? How will that even be possible? Spike and Buffy just shrugged and said that I'd be surprised at what demons could do if so inclined. Here I thought they were only after death, destruction, and world endage.

I visited Buffy, and Spike by association, every day for the week I was there. Then, I had to go home to Anya and my construction business. The next year, when I returned for the convention, they had moved on and I never saw hide nor hair of them again.

But, like I said, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.


	7. Memoirs of a Courtesan

Darla: Darla's view of the disappearance of Spuffy in the Memoirsverse.

I thought I knew my family; Angelus was the broody one -- at least he was in Sunnydale -- Drusilla was the loony one, and Spike was the one that would do anything for his dark princess. How wrong I was!

The plan was simple. Sex equals happiness equals Angelus. However, Angel wanted to save me. He knew for over a century before he got that stupid soul. So why didn't it ever occur to him that I didn't want to be saved? That I felt no different after my Sire turned me than before?

My second Sire was also my grandchilde. The loony Drusilla. Together we ate the lawyers, and together we burned. I much prefer Angelus to Angel. At least _he_ had respect for his Sire.

I hadn't given Drusilla's other childe much thought up to that point, other than to notice he was absent. However, as we hid in the darkness waiting for our burns to heal, Dru ranted about what a bad puppy he was, to which I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her. It's hard to follow the twists and turns of Drusilla's mad mind. Frankly, I just don't care! But, I got the gist of her crazy one-sided conversation.

It seems that Spike's in love with Angel's precious Slayer. Isn't that a hoot?! Must be a real nice little pussy on that bitch to trap two Aureilian master vamps like that. Personally, I don't see the attraction. What's she got that I don't? I'm a natural blonde, my breasts will be high and firm long after hers begin to sag, and who can argue that I've had over 400 years of practice in knowing just what will bring a man to his knees?

Drusilla and I are going our separate ways now. I'm off to cause destruction and havoc, and she's off to jerk Spike's chain. I wish her the best of luck, but he's always fallen into line before. I'm sure that she'll do just fine. For me, the mention of Sunnydale brings back a lot of bad memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something is growing inside me!

Get it out!

This is all Angel's fault. All of it! 

I'm a friggin' vampire. Vampires aren't supposed to get pregnant! I went to every witch doctor, shaman, and seer from New York City to Los Angeles. Nothing! Not one of them could help me with my problem. So, I ate them, or just out and out killed them. A vampire's got to eat. 

I'm gonna go find the source of my problem. That's right. Angel. Everything is his friggin' fault! You should have seen the look on his minions faces when I showed up, all round and full of his baby. Especially that snotty one. Guess good old Angel forgot to tell her that he screwed me. The tall, gangly Watcher looked at me as if I was some kind of interesting specimen. None of them were happy to see, but what the heck, nothing like mayhem and dissention in the ranks to make life more fun.

It was within hours of my showing up at Angel's hotel that the phone call came from Sunnydale. Apparently that bitchy little Slayer disappeared. Well, good riddance to bad rubbish is the old saying. Hmm, guess there's a spare now. A really naughty little girl from the sounds of it. All locked up in jail for murder. They sure don't make Slayers the way they use to.

Angel stomped around, muttering under his breath. He ignored me to hit all the demon haunts in town. Hell, he even sang for that sexually confused demon -- Laura or Lorna, whatever its name is -- but Angel was told his destiny didn't have anything to do with the Sunnydale Slayer. Angel went to WRH to ask if they had anything to do with her disappearance. Imagine his surprise and ire when he found out they were more interested in me and the parasite in my stomach than they were an absent Slayer.

I had my fun though. I remembered what Drusilla said about Spike being in love with the Slayer, and for once in my unlife, I was subtle. I knew the maximum effect would come from dropped hints rather than out and out knowledge. The horror that filled his face was exquisitely beautiful. Glad to see dusting hasn't made me lose my touch. Angel quickly calls Sunnydale, where he finds out that Spike has disappeared, too. Honestly, hasn't he heard the saying out of sight, out of mind? Or maybe he thought it pertained to Drusilla, who is just out of her mind.

Okay, this is getting just a bit tiring even for a vampire. I just can't move that fast right now. And why the hell does everyone want me? I understand about Holtz, after all Angelus and I did slaughter his entire family, but the others? Why can't they leave us the hell alon?. I mean, really, a cult that wants to remove my entrails and eat my eyeballs. God, it's all so passé. In the midst of the fight, a dark haired Slayer showed up. The cult was easily defeated at her hands.

Later, I heard Angel and the dark Slayer arguing about the Sunnydale Slayer. She told him to leave it alone, but my angry childe is like a dog with a bone. He _just_ won't let it go. He's going to pursue this for a long time. 

I'm feeling strange these days. Why is it that I think Spike and his Slayer deserve some happiness away from the pressing issues of their life? Never really wished that before for Spike. To me, he was just a way to keep Drusilla happy and out of Angelus' hair. 

Crap, this hurts. Now I know why I never had a baby when I was human. It hurts like a sonofabitch! But I feel something for this baby. That must be what made me feel the sympathy for Spike. I mean, he's almost like one of my own children. I helped raise him from his vampire infancy. I never told him how proud I was of him when he killed those Slayers, and I don't think I'll get the chance to, either. There's something terribly wrong here. My body is fighting the birthing process. Dead bodies aren't supposed to bear children. It goes against nature.

I know if this baby is born and I'm still in this world, bad things will happen. He or she is the only good thing that Angelus and I have ever done together. All the rest was just death, destruction, and pain. I am in complete agony now, nothing has hurt as bad as what I'm feeling right now. I can feel the rain falling on my face as I lay on the pavement in the alley. Fitting, I suppose, considering I turned Angel in an alley all those centuries ago. 

I grasp the stake that will take me to my third death. I look Angel in the eye, but I can see he is still thinking about the Slayer that ran away and Spike's role in that action. He can't even take his mind off of them long enough to realize what I'm about to do. Stupid vampire.

As I feel my body turn to ash, I can feel that my child is fine. A healthy baby that will live without being endangered by me.

With my last thought, I silently wish Spike all the luck in the universe with his Slayer.


	8. Memoirs of a Rogue Slayer

Faith: Faith's story, in Memoirsverse

_Want. Take. Have._

That's always been my motto. It's a good motto, I do admit that, but it has gotten me into some deep shit.

You know, despite what they say, prison ain't so bad. Three square meals a day, a warm bed, and an hour of television a day. Not too shabby. I've certainly been in worse places. 

It was like any other day in prison when the tweed and the suit showed up. Looks like I wanted Buffy's life, I've taken Buffy's life, and I have Buffy's life. So, why the hell do I suddenly wish I was back in jail again?

The tweed and the suit got me out of prison with a signed pardon. Wonder who they bribed for that? The only thing those two would tell me was that Buffy was shirking her Chosen duty and it was up to me to fill in. Wow, lucky me. Can you hear my sarcasm? On the way to Sunnydale ... _Go Hellmouth_... I stopped off to see Angel and his crew. That's where I learned the whole story. Cordelia took great pleasure in telling me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Buffy had died in the last apocalypse. Thanks ever so much, Angel, for mentioning that to me.

Willow resurrected Buffy just over three months later. Wow, who knew Red had so much power.

But now it seems B has flown the coop. Well, who can blame the girl? I mean really? And, not only has she run away, she went with a vampire. I can see how that really burns Angel's cookies.

Personally, I think Angel should just let it all go. She'll be back, I'm sure. It's not like Buffy can stay away from an apocalypse or anything. Always gotta show me up. Come May time, she'll be back. In the mean time, after a nice fight with Angel to get the juices flowing, I'm off to Sunnydale and the Hellmouth. Yippee skippee.

That's always been my motto. It's a good motto, I do admit that, but it has gotten me into some deep shit.

You know, despite what they say, prison ain't so bad. Three square meals a day, a warm bed, and an hour of television a day. Not too shabby. I've certainly been in worse places. 

It was like any other day in prison when the tweed and the suit showed up. Looks like I wanted Buffy's life, I've taken Buffy's life, and I have Buffy's life. So, why the hell do I suddenly wish I was back in jail again?

The tweed and the suit got me out of prison with a signed pardon. Wonder who they bribed for that? The only thing those two would tell me was that Buffy was shirking her Chosen duty and it was up to me to fill in. Wow, lucky me. Can you hear my sarcasm? On the way to Sunnydale ... _Go Hellmouth_... I stopped off to see Angel and his crew. That's where I learned the whole story. Cordelia took great pleasure in telling me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Buffy had died in the last apocalypse. Thanks ever so much, Angel, for mentioning that to me.

Willow resurrected Buffy just over three months later. Wow, who knew Red had so much power.

But now it seems B has flown the coop. Well, who can blame the girl? I mean really? And, not only has she run away, she went with a vampire. I can see how that really burns Angel's cookies.

Personally, I think Angel should just let it all go. She'll be back, I'm sure. It's not like Buffy can stay away from an apocalypse or anything. Always gotta show me up. Come May time, she'll be back. In the mean time, after a nice fight with Angel to get the juices flowing, I'm off to Sunnydale and the Hellmouth. Yippee skippee.

It's hard being back. The Scoobies all hate me. Not that I blame them, mind you. I was a total raving lunatic bitch when I was here before; killing the deputy mayor, siding with Wilkins against them, trying to kill Angel, and stealing Buffy's body. It took an awfully long time, but I finally became friends with the Scoobies. Well, as friendly as I could possibly be with them, anyway. Anya, Xander's girlfriend, was the first one to actually talk to me. I guess she finally understood I just wasn't interested in the Xan-Man in _that_ way anymore.

It took me months to get Dawnie to trust me. She was the one I tried the hardest with, because secretly, no matter what I said in the past, I always wanted a little sister. It was after the Nerd Herd rampage ... I'll get to that in a moment... that I finally got a clue as to why B left Sunnydale. Dawn and I were at Tam's Video World to do the post fight movie selection. She picked up one of the Highlander movies, and then, she made the oddest statement ever.

"Forever is too long to be alone."

I was surprised at how certain Dawn was of loneliness. So imagine my surprise when I found out that until a year and half ago, she had never existed. That all the memories of her being Buffy's little brat sister were planted in my head by monks. I also found out our little Dawnie's an ageless Key in a vessel that will some day die. Wonder what will happen to the Key then? Guess none of us are normal.

Then... 'from beneath you, it devours'. No rest for the wicked, especially on the Hellmouth.

Buffy's resurrection let the First Evil get a strong foothold in our dimension, and it tried to wipe out the Slayer line. Strange how it didn't know that Buffy was still alive. Of course, none of us thought to inform the First of this little fact. Can't let the enemy know everything.

One of Giles' old Watcher buddies, a man by the name of Reginald Bey, showed up with several potential slayers in tow. The girls had some how managed to escape being killed by the First's minions, the Bringers. Most of them are nice girls, but there's one that needs a smack down. A little rich bitch named Kennedy who thinks because she has a silver spoon shoved up her ass she can dictate to the rest of us. We've tried to ignore her the best we can. Oh, one of the Nerd Herd has returned to Sunnydale, trying to repent his ways. We'll just let Kennedy be his guard. They deserve each other.

Buffy called wanting to know if I needed her. I laughed and told her no. However, if she wanted to set up a second line of defense, she was more than welcome. I guess it'd be the third line of defense, since Angel showed up with some gaudy necklace that Wolfram & Hart assured him would be helpful in the fight against the First. At least that's what I hope it does. The jackass spent so much time bitching about Buffy running off with Spike, I'm not entirely sure.

I found the Slayer's scythe just before we trotted off to the final battle. It's a killer weapon, but I think maybe it really belongs to Buffy. I mean, she is _THE_ Slayer. I got this bright idea to share the Slayer power during the First's taunting of me while wearing Buffy's face. I got Red and her Wicca lover to do the spell. Damn, that girl is wicked powerful. Scary really. Then, we all went down into the Hellmouth to face the evil horde.

I got one good slay in with the scythe before the trinket I was wearing went all haywire on me. I could feel the power of the sun flowing through me. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I should have been the one wearing the damned thing, but who the hell else was there to wear it? 

I told the others to get out, to run as fast as they could. With that, I tossed the scythe to Anya, who was urging the girls out in her very own direct, brash manner. Gotta love a girl who speaks her mind. I told the ex-demon to give the scythe to Clem. That he'd know what to do with it. She gave me one last nod before she too ran up the stairs.

I gotta see how it all ends. Gotta be in the know, ya know?

As I lit up like the Fourth of July, I hummed Bon Jovi's 'Blaze of Glory'. I always knew I'd go out in a blaze of glory. Just didn't know I'd be saving the world to do it.

It's hard being back. The Scoobies all hate me. Not that I blame them, mind you. I was a total raving lunatic bitch when I was here before; killing the deputy mayor, siding with Wilkins against them, trying to kill Angel, and stealing Buffy's body. It took an awfully long time, but I finally became friends with the Scoobies. Well, as friendly as I could possibly be with them, anyway. Anya, Xander's girlfriend, was the first one to actually talk to me. I guess she finally understood I just wasn't interested in the Xan-Man in _that_ way anymore.

It took me months to get Dawnie to trust me. She was the one I tried the hardest with, because secretly, no matter what I said in the past, I always wanted a little sister. It was after the Nerd Herd rampage ... I'll get to that in a moment... that I finally got a clue as to why B left Sunnydale. Dawn and I were at Tam's Video World to do the post fight movie selection. She picked up one of the Highlander movies, and then, she made the oddest statement ever.

"Forever is too long to be alone."

I was surprised at how certain Dawn was of loneliness. So imagine my surprise when I found out that until a year and half ago, she had never existed. That all the memories of her being Buffy's little brat sister were planted in my head by monks. I also found out our little Dawnie's an ageless Key in a vessel that will some day die. Wonder what will happen to the Key then? Guess none of us are normal.

Then... 'from beneath you, it devours'. No rest for the wicked, especially on the Hellmouth.

Buffy's resurrection let the First Evil get a strong foothold in our dimension, and it tried to wipe out the Slayer line. Strange how it didn't know that Buffy was still alive. Of course, none of us thought to inform the First of this little fact. Can't let the enemy know everything.

One of Giles' old Watcher buddies, a man by the name of Reginald Bey, showed up with several potential slayers in tow. The girls had some how managed to escape being killed by the First's minions, the Bringers. Most of them are nice girls, but there's one that needs a smack down. A little rich bitch named Kennedy who thinks because she has a silver spoon shoved up her ass she can dictate to the rest of us. We've tried to ignore her the best we can. Oh, one of the Nerd Herd has returned to Sunnydale, trying to repent his ways. We'll just let Kennedy be his guard. They deserve each other.

Buffy called wanting to know if I needed her. I laughed and told her no. However, if she wanted to set up a second line of defense, she was more than welcome. I guess it'd be the third line of defense, since Angel showed up with some gaudy necklace that Wolfram & Hart assured him would be helpful in the fight against the First. At least that's what I hope it does. The jackass spent so much time bitching about Buffy running off with Spike, I'm not entirely sure.

I found the Slayer's scythe just before we trotted off to the final battle. It's a killer weapon, but I think maybe it really belongs to Buffy. I mean, she is _THE_ Slayer. I got this bright idea to share the Slayer power during the First's taunting of me while wearing Buffy's face. I got Red and her Wicca lover to do the spell. Damn, that girl is wicked powerful. Scary really. Then, we all went down into the Hellmouth to face the evil horde.

I got one good slay in with the scythe before the trinket I was wearing went all haywire on me. I could feel the power of the sun flowing through me. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I should have been the one wearing the damned thing, but who the hell else was there to wear it? 

I told the others to get out, to run as fast as they could. With that, I tossed the scythe to Anya, who was urging the girls out in her very own direct, brash manner. Gotta love a girl who speaks her mind. I told the ex-demon to give the scythe to Clem. That he'd know what to do with it. She gave me one last nod before she too ran up the stairs.

I gotta see how it all ends. Gotta be in the know, ya know?

As I lit up like the Fourth of July, I hummed Bon Jovi's 'Blaze of Glory'. I always knew I'd go out in a blaze of glory. Just didn't know I'd be saving the world to do it.


	9. Memoirs of an Ex-Street Fighter

Gunn: After the fight with the Circle of the Black Thorn, Gunn moves away from Los Angeles.

Things changed for me after the fight with the Circle of the Black Thorn.

Cordelia died months ago after a long coma. Lorne left after Angel's last order. Wesley's dead, though oddly, his body disappeared before we could collect it. Fred is gone, replaced by Illyria.

After the Slayer's healed me, I decided to take a sabbatical from the 'helping the hopeless' business. After all, as I've already mentioned A.I. is pretty much defunct. Which of course, brings us to the A in A.I.

Angel has become increasingly more erratic the past few years. I never really met Buffy Summers, so, I don't know what the big noise was all about. I did my best to ignore it all over the years anyway. I didn't concern me all that much. However, it was no surprise when Angel started out on some crazy ass quest the rest of us wanted no part in. I never crossed paths with Angel again after the battle with the Senior Partners. Can't say I missed him any.

My own quest in the search for the meaning to life ended in a small town outside Seattle, Washington. It was quiet and serene. I was sure that nothing supernatural could touch me there. I thought I'd settle down, take some night classes, and become a lawyer. Might as well put the crap Wolfram & Hart stuffed in my head to some use. Got the town's drama club interested in doing Gilbert and Sullivan plays. I was the star of their stage. Pretty good for a Los Angeles street kid, wouldn't you say?

Life's good. Different than I'm use to, but good. I didn't think about the supernatural very much. It just wasn't a problem in Apple Grove.

Ahhh, Apple Grove. I made my life in this peaceful little township for five long years before the supernatural world slapped me in the face again.

The high school drama club hired a new musical director. Daniel Osbourne showed up along with his stoic nature, his degree in music, and his rock band. Over a beer, I learned he preferred to be called Oz, preferred redheads, and preferred Tibetan beer. I have to say that Tibetan beer is a bit exotic for Apple Grove, but who am I to criticize a man's choice in alcohol.

Oz and I got to be pretty good friends, but strangely we rarely talked about our pasts. Maybe it was a guy thing, not talking about it. It just wasn't all that important. At least not until he started dating the Mayor's daughter, Rosie King. I could tell he didn't really mean to date Rosie, but she was persistent. I started to date her best friend Nicole Fisher around the same time. The four of us ended up going on some double dates together. It was during one of these dates that I noticed that Oz was in control, but he was a little wild around the eyes. It took me a few minutes to place where I'd seen that look before.

Nina! Angel's werewolf girlfriend.

The moon was full that night. Big and round in the sky. If I was a poet, I'd say it was a lover's moon, a mother moon, round and pregnant with potential. I prepared for the worse then. Prepared for him to change into a slobbering, feral wolf creature. Imagine my surprise when Oz stayed his usual soft-spoken self, enjoying Rosie's company and one of his favorite Tibetan beers. Little did I realize that he noticed my wariness of him.

Oz showed up on my doorstep the next afternoon. He started his story off by telling me his cousin bit him, and that he didn't even know he was a werewolf until he woke up naked in the woods with a werewolf hunter chasing him. I didn't make any connection to Angel's past until he mentioned Sunnydale. When he said the name of that town, I asked him if he knew Cordelia Chase. A quick nod of his head was his reply to my question.

Then, Oz went on to tell me about his search for control of his inner beast; the years in Tibet, studying both music and calming techniques. He had control over his beast like nothing I'd ever seen before. I mentioned Nina, the girl werewolf that A.I. had found after we joined Wolfram & Hart. That's when Oz and I spoke of a new business venture. A retreat for those wanting to learn control of their emotions, or their inner beasts. Then, we discussed how best to tell Rosie about his condition.

It took a couple of years for the plan to come together, but Oz used the time very wisely. He told Rosie all about his problem, and not surprisingly she accepted him, wolf and all. They were married exactly two years after their first date. My own wedding three short months later to Nicole was swiftly followed by the bank's approval to purchase land and start our retreat.

The Apple Grove Sanctuary of Relaxing Therapy, or The Sanctuary for short. We started out providing just a few jobs for the town, but after five short years we now employ over 400 people. Everyone in town knows about the supernatural, but surprisingly enough they all accept as one of those things in life. I guess that's small town life for you.

Oz and I did well. Rich by Apple Grove standards, that's for sure. Our children played together in our homes and at the Sanctuary. Once in a while we talk about Sunnydale or A.I., but never in mixed company. It's usually when it's just the two of us, out hunting or having a late night beer at the Sanctuary. We speculate on how two regular guys --as regular as a street kid and a werewolf can be -- ended up knowing the people that we knew, and then ended up in the same small Washington State town.

Then came the day, when Oz and I were old men, ready for retirement and to spend time with our wives and grandchildren. The Sanctuary was well taken care of by our children and the employees. They threw us a big retirement party. Everybody came, even the guests from the retreat. That's when I noticed a certain female guest. She looked familiar, and I took Oz aside to point her out.

"That remind you of any of our mutual friends?" I asked, my eyes still watching the young woman chat and laugh with my wife.

"Yes." Oz nodded. 

"Cordy didn't have any kids, did she?" I glanced at my best friend. "I mean besides the two times she was demonically pregnant."

Oz chuckled. "You knew here better than I did at the end, Gunn." Together we watched as the woman made her way across the room towards us. She stopped in front of us, and we were both struck at how much she looked like the cheerleader seer who had died so many decades before.

"So, Charlie and wolf boy, not something I would have ever predicted."

"Cordelia?" I gasped. "What is going on here?" I was confused by the appearance of my long-dead friend. "You're not the First Evil are you?"

"What?" Cordelia shrieked. She reached out to gently slap my face. "Does that feel incorporeal to you? Look, mister, I'm just the spokesperson here. The Powers That Be want you. You two and your wifeypoos. Now, get ready to rumble." She snapped her fingers, and we were surrounded by a white light.


	10. Memoirs of an Ex-cop

Kate Lockley's Memoir

After my experience with Angel, I changed my name, moved across the country, and dusted off my law degree. A conversation with an old friend caused me to become an ADA in the New York City penal system. I turned my back on the supernatural world. I'm not in total denial though, because none of my new friends or coworkers totally understand my 'no spoken invitation' stance.

It was about three years after my exodus from Los Angeles that I felt a strange tingle pass through my body. Afterwards, I felt stronger, was able to heal faster, and somehow I was able to feel the vamps and demons. It made avoiding the nasty creatures easier, that's for sure. I continued my life as before, rising through the District Attorney's office ranks.

Two years later, I had the oddest encounter since moving to New York. One of my friends went on vacation and asked me to walk their dog every evening in the nearby park. It was a warm summer night when I came across the two blonds playing tag in the park.

I watched as they ran around, giggling like children. They looked so happy and in love that I wanted to warn them about being out after dark in a city like this. However, what would I say in my own defense if they asked me why I was out?

I thought I hadn't been noticed until the man gave me the once over. When he winked at me, I realized he knew I had been there the entire time. I expected a jealous fit when the woman caught me looking at him. However, she was surprisingly relaxed, and it dawned on me that she was sure of his love for her.

"Watch out for muggers,' I said as I walked away.

"You tell those muggers to watch out for us," the man shouted after me. "My girl's got a mean right hook."

"Spike!" the woman gave a huff.

"Don't deny it, pet. B'sides, you know I love it."

I looked back to see him kissing her right hand. I wished at that moment that I could find myself a guy that saw the good and the bad in me, and still loved me. A man who thought I was the one. I walked away with hope in my heart. Love did still exist. 

That chance meeting in the park turned into a not so chance encounter with a young woman named Rona and an older woman named Illyria. Now that one gave me the willies.

When these two odd women met me, they commented on my age, and suggested I take self-defense classes and carry a stake. I was given a business card and urged to call if I had any problems. So, what the heck is the Watcher's Council? My research didn't give me any answers.

Time passed as it tends to do. Sometimes slowly, and sometimes too quickly. Then one day something... or rather someone pulled me away from my regular life. I don't know how I knew this, but I did. Angel was in my city.

Angel had become obsessed with a lost love. It seemed she disappeared without a trace several years ago and he searching for her and the one she ran with. I found all this out by tailing him. He was certainly off his game. He never noticed me. I caught the names Buffy and Spike, a Slayer and a vampire, which makes me think about the blond couple from the park so many years ago.

I don't believe in coincidences.

Coincidences for those who chose not to see. I'm in denial, not blind. I'm pretty sure the two I saw were who Angel was looking for, but I feel no urge to contact him about them.

Her being a Slayer explains my other two visitors. One of those blonds must have recognized my signature. It's okay though, things aren't that bad any more. I've been dating a man I met at a charity event. He's so normal it's sickening. I'm sure he's going to ask me to marry him.

More time has passed, and I'm the mother of a beautiful baby girl named Grace Marie. I didn't notice at first, but my sweet girl is much stronger than a normal child. Our first clue was when she broke the bars on her crib. I knew she must have inherited some of my Slayer traits.

My husband took the news of my differences quite well, and it as his suggestion that we call the Watcher's Council. I spoke to Rona, who wasn't at all surprised about my daughter. It seems that several of the younger Slayers have had super babies too. Only the female babies though. All of the boys are quite normal. After a long discussion, my husband and I decided to move to Cleveland where the Council has a special school just for Slayers.

It was a very good school, I do have to admit. I was quite surprised when the principal, a man named Robin Wood, asked me to teach a class on law. My classes are quiet and respectful even as they're rowdy with other teachers. I found that I enjoy teaching, something I never thought possible. My life, along with my husband's and my daughter's, settles into an easy routine. I don't regret any of the decisions I've made in my life.

Spike and Buffy's story is a legend at the school. Half the girls -- those who have dealt with vampires before -- think that Buffy's a crazy bitch. The others -- those who are too young or starry eyed -- think that the whole story is romantic. Personally, I must either be too young or too starry eyed, because having seen their love, I think it's romantic too. _Despite my experiences with Angel._


	11. Memoirs of an Ex-soldier

Riley and Samantha Finn: Riley Finn's Memoir

Sometimes I dream of Sunnydale. I didn't live there very long; just under two very busy years. In my dreams, I'm walking down the streets searching for someone, but I can't seem to remember who. I search and search, but to no avail.

My waking mind tells me that it's Buffy I'm searching for, even when my sleeping mind forgets. After these dreams, I awake sweaty, tangled in my sheets. The faded bite marks on my body flare in remembered pleasure-pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I left Sunnydale, I met Samantha 'Sam' Kearney. She was tall, statuesque, and brunette. The exact opposite of Buffy. We married within weeks of meeting. That's how fast I fell for her. I rarely thought about Sunnydale or the Slayer. Not until Sam and I were sent there to track down an international arms dealer specializing in demonic merchandise.

When the recon boys couldn't find any trace of Buffy, I became concerned. I went to the house on Revello Drive, Dawn was there, as was Giles. They told me all that had happened since my departure from Sunnydale; Joyce's death, Buffy's death, Buffy's resurrection, her friends' part in the event, and Buffy's disappearance

When I found out that Buffy had run away with Spike, I can't say that I was surprised. I had a feeling that other than Dawn, I was the only one who wasn't. Buffy had always seemed to have a special rapport with the bleached blond menace.

The arms dealer mission was a bust in Sunnydale, and the trail led us to Belize. I didn't even think about that town until a year later when it made the news by sinking into the ground. The report said something about underground caverns. Only cavern that big in the area was the Hellmouth. I should know; the Initiative explored that entire area in search of the biggest ones to use for their facility.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and I celebrated our fifteenth anniversary by taking a trip to Jamaica. The sand and the sun were wonderful. The trip revitalized our marriage.

When we returned home, the mystery of Buffy's disappearance once again entered our lives. After retiring from the military, Sam and I opened a detective agency. We figured it would be a great way to spend time together, and still make some money. An anonymous letter asking us to look into Buffy's disappearance and a bank draft of $100,000 made the decision easy for us. We'd do it!

Our plan was to contact family first. Dawn was a Watcher now, and she was in the field, having been assigned her first Slayer. She was unavailable to be interviewed. I spoke to Giles instead. He assured me that neither he nor Dawn had any idea where Buffy had disappeared to. I heard a hint of hesitancy in his voice, and when I pushed, he mentioned some tulips that had turned up anonymously when Dawn graduated from college. I wrote this down, but I was sure that it was a secret admirer.

Willow and Tara were next on my list, but neither was helpful. Willow cast a locater spell for me, but for whatever reason, it didn't work.

Then, on to Xander and Anya. I was surprised at the bitterness that Xander spewed forth. All I got from him was theories. He was convinced that Spike had killed Buffy, then hid the body and skipped town. That didn't sound like the vampire I knew and hated. Anya gave me a bright smile and said quite bluntly that she had no idea where Spike and Buffy were at that particular moment. That statement led me to believe that she knew more than she let on, but she refused to say anymore. In fact, the smirk on her face told me that she wouldn't tell me even if she did know.

Next on my list was Angel. That was one interview I didn't look forward to. The two ex-boyfriends! The last time we met wasn't pretty, and we had a 'Buffy buffer' between us.

Man, if I thought Xander was bitter, he had nothing on the vampire!

What I don't understand is why? Why was Angel so angry? He left Buffy and told her to move on. Maybe it wasn't that she actually did what he wanted, but how she did it. She totally disappeared, and with a creature he loathed above all others.

Needless to say, the report to my anonymous client was disappointing. I hated to have an unsolved case on the books, but there really wasn't much I could do.

A week later, I received a note that simply said, 'Thanks, Riley.' I'm sure the handwriting was Buffy's. I stared at the card in disbelief.

Life went back to normal. There were times that Sam and I regretted not having children of our own. We just never found the time when we were young as we drifted from one dangerous hot spot to the next.

Almost two years later, I got a letter from Anya. She asked me to meet some friends of hers in a nearby town. I was pretty sure it would be Buffy, and most likely Spike, too. Unless, of course, she'd finally staked him. Here's hoping.

Ah, no such luck, I guess. Spike was the one I saw first, strolling down the sidewalk like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Cornbread."

The vampire's voice grated on my nerves. I'd always hated how he had a nickname for everybody.

"Still owe you for the plastic stake."

"Get over it, Spike. That was seventeen years ago."

I gasped when Buffy stepped out of the shadows and under the streetlight. She looked exactly the same as she hadd when I left Sunnydale. _EXACTLY! THE! SAME!_ If it hadn't been for the cross laying in the hollow of her throat, I would have sworen she was a vamp.

"So, Riley, Spike and I have a proposition for you and your wife."

They laid out their plan over coffee at the local diner. It seemed they wished to make their own protected community. A haven of sorts for them and those who had joined them along the way. They --well, Buffy-- wanted Sam and I to be in charge of security.

To do this we would have to disappear in such a way that no one suspected anything. I told them I needed to consult with Sam. I left the meeting wondering if I should contact Buffy's friends, but then I remembered Angel. As much as I hateed Spike, neither one of them deserved that kind of insanity.

It took Sam and I a month to make a decision and another four months to get a plan into action. We decided we would die in a 'car crash'. I was finally glad we didn't have any children. I would have hated to leave them behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our new life's not that bad. We get to see the softer side of demonic life, and we discovered that not all demons are evil. We have dinner with a demon named Clem and his wife on a weekly basis, and lunch with Buffy when she's in town. Spike rarely joins us, but I think that's because he hates my guts. The feeling's mutual, but he's good for Buffy. She was never this happy with me.

Sometimes I dream of Sunnydale. I dream of people long dead like Professor Walsh and Forrest, and of people from a different life like Graham and the Scoobies. Mostly though I dream that I find Buffy, and she's happy.


	12. Memoirs of a Big Bad

Spike: Spike tells a story

A small recorder sat on the table, revealing to all within hearing range the memoir of one of the old Council’s most notorious vampires, Spike of Aurelius aka William the blood. It’s quite a tale, and no one wanted to miss a word. So, the room was silent except for the rough British accent that flowed from the speakers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I could write about my life before I hit Sunnyhell that first time, but everything before then was mere existence. Both my life and unlife were merely a lead up to meeting the Slayer. Not just any Slayer either but Buffy Summers.

It's a stupid name, I know. 've told her that on many occasions. There's something about Buffy Summers though. Somehow that petite little girl changes everyone she comes in contact with. 

Now, I’m sure the bunch of you want to know why we ran away from good old Sunnyhell. Well, I’ll tell you all about it.

When Buffy died to save us all, it was only my promise to protect Dawn until the end of the world that kept me in this godforsaken place. I would have gladly met the sun rather than be without my Slayer.

One hundred and forty-eight days later I was thankful for my promise.

You see, Buffy’s idiot friends brought her back from the dead. My Slayer had to dig her way out of her own grave, a broken shadow of the woman she was before she leapt off that tower. The Scoobies tried to push me away, but my girl… she told me the truth.

Heaven.

That’s where she was when she was dead. Of course she was. She’s the Chosen One, selected to stand alone to fight vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. Where the bloody hell else would she have gone? Stupid soddin’ pillocks. They thought she was in a Hell dimension.

I have to say Buffy tried her damnedest to act normal. She did everything those idiots expected of her, but she came to me to help her with patrol. I think that’s the only time my Slayer felt really and truly normal. When in doubt, patrol.

Not only was I the only one who knew about Heaven, I’m the only one who knew her meetin’ with tall, dark, and forehead wasn’t as pleasant as she let on. They’ve grown apart; my Slayer and her first love. Out of sight, out of mind, my mum used to tell me when I was a boy. It’s really true for those two. For me it was more like absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Someone or something is messin’ with my Slayer. She came to my crypt and we got drunk and went out on our first official date. Though, to this day, she claims it wasn’t a date. I beg to differ. We got drunk, beat up a demon, and puked our guts out. Sounds like a date to me.

Buffy here, Spike has no idea what he’s talking about. A date is going to a movie, holding hands, and maybe hitting lover’s lane for some smoochies. Puking our guts out on a date? A big ew!

Yeah, Slayer, let’s talk about lover’s lane. Remember when the Bit went to snog with that boy? The one boy who gave new meanin’ to neckin’? That’s right. Dawnie snogged her very own vamp boy. Dusted the bloke too. I was right proud of my Nibblet that night. Amazingly, the Whelp and his demon girl let it slip that night that they had gotten engaged before the big battle with the hellgod. No accountin’ for taste, I guess.

Next we had singin’ and dancin’, burnin’ and dyin’. What a way to go. It was all Harris’ fault. You’d think livin’ this long on the Hellmouth would have taught him to check out that gift horse’s mouth a bit more carefully. Fool made me sing! I was able to save Buffy though from said burnin’ and dyin’. I was thrilled to see that she’d shocked the idiots half to death when her little secret slipped out while singin’ and dancin’. Used to be me encitin’ those looks of horror. Imagine the looks if they’d caught my Slayer and I snoggin’ like the world was endin’ in the alley behind the Bronze. Same alley we met in all those years ago.

Then it happened. The reason we fled Sunnyhell.

It was a typical patrol. Typical for us anyway. Buffy and I spent the entire evening arguin’ about the technicolored kiss. We were jumped in the last cemetery by the biggest, ugliest demon ‘ve ever had the misfortune of seein’. It made the M’Fashnik demon we drown’d in Buffy basement look like a beauty pageant contestant.

The bloody creature must have been related to Polgaras. It had a soddin’ spike in its arm about three feet long. B’fore either Buffy or I could react, the fucker stuck it through my Slayer’s body. I watched in horror as my girl died again before my very eyes. I beat that son of a bitch into a bloody pulp. I ripped it apart so badly not even its own mother would have recognized it.

Then, I carried my Slayer home. Dawn was there to greet us. She took one look at her sister and became hysterical. I knew I had to console the girl. There’d be time to tell the Scoobies later. As I was tryin’ to calm the Bit down, a miracle happened. 

Buffy breathed. Her heart started up again. Her eyes blinked open in confusing and a touch of sadness.

It was all I could do not to go rip the heads off those idiot Scoobies, headache be damned. They didn’t deserve to live for what they’d done to my girl. She’d be the bloody Slayer forever. Now it wasn’t the Nibblet I needed to protect till the end of the world. It was Buffy. Dawn at least would get to see heaven and her mother, but not my Slayer.

I knew we’d have to disappear. If the Council got their hands on Buffy, they’d use her as an experiment. I couldn’t have that. I love Buffy. Always will, till the end of time. Buffy tried to protest, but in the end she knew I was right. 

I knew that we had to leave Dawn behind. She’d slow us down and make it easier for us to be found. Someone would question why she didn’t attend school. Dawn is smart for someone so young, or maybe it was smart for something so old. Thankfully our Key agreed with me. She refused to go anyway. She knew that if she wasn’t there to stop the Scoobies, they’d search for us for the rest of their days.

I promised Dawn I’d take care of the Slayer until the end of the world. Buffy promised Dawn ‘even if was tonight’, which the Bit obviously didn’t understand, but it didn’t matter. Buffy and I did.

Buffy and I left Sunnydale with the clothes on our backs and one little stuffed pig. The rest of our lives? Well, you’ll just have to find us and ask.


	13. Memoirs of a Dead Seer

Doyle: Doyle might be gone, but he's not out of the game yet.

What a gobshite!

Yeah, you heard me. I called the Champion of the Powers That Be a gobshite. Not the current Champion, mind you, but the last one. A vampire with a cursed soul. Once upon a time we were friends, comrades in arms fighting the good fight and helping the hopeless.

Oh, you want to know why my old friend is a gobshite? Well, I’m just the loudmouthed paddy to tell you.

You see it started years ago in a dark alley. Not the one you’re thinking about I’m sure. Although, I do have to admit our Angel boy has an affinity for dark alleys. He was in a dark alley when he was turned, and then again when he met the Slayer. It was in another dark alley where Darla gave Angel their son and a similar one where he took on the Circle of the Black Thorn.

It was around the time Darla was giving our fearless leader what should have been the joy of his life, that the Slayer discovered her new destiny. It was a grand destiny for certain, if I do say so myself, but it was one that did not include Angel. He didn’t take that news too well.

Everyone wants to know where the Slayer and her boy toy vamp disappeared to. Well, I can tell you, but then I’d just have to take the memory away. While quite fun for me, it is not much fun for you. 

Angel wasn’t able to cope with the idea that he wasn’t foremost in Buffy Summers’ mind anymore. He started a downward spiral that no one on the mortal plane could shake him out of. As I was soon to find out, no one on the immortal plane could either. The Champion now had his own agenda that will only bring him heartache and certain death if he continues to pursue it.

On to the dark alley, I spoke of earlier. Six years after the lovely Slayer and Spike disappeared, our hero was in New York City. The Big Apple. I met Spike once. I can’t say that I was impressed, but then again I’m not a Slayer One of Angel’s ex lady friends was there too, but she didn’t come out of hiding to share a beer and good old times with him.

Makes me wish I hadn’t either. Not that we shared a beer mind you, being all ghostly and all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Nice alley. I like the place.” Doyle looked around. “I mean it’s not much with the view, but it has a pleasant odor about it. I’ve been in worse.”

“Doyle?” Angel whirled around. “What are you doing here?”

“Been sent to tell you to give it up.”

“Give what up?” Angel didn’t look too pleased when he heard Doyle’s words.

“This insane search for the Slayer and her vampire that you appear to be on.” Doyle shook his head. “Have you forgotten you’re supposed to be a Champion now?” He gave a sniff of disdain. “Or are you going back to eatin’ on the rats again?”

“Not sure why it’s any of your business, Doyle.” Angel pulled his body to its full height. “There is no way Buffy left with Spike willingly. I don’t care what Dawn says. Buffy would never do that to me. Someday I will Shanshu, and we will be together.”

“You had your chance to be human with the Slayer.” Doyle tilted his head. He didn’t think he had a chance to change Angel’s mind, but he knew he had to try. “You gave it up.”

Angel hung his head. He hated to think about the day he was human with his beloved. “To protect her. Otherwise she would have died.”

“Hate to break it to you, brain trust, but she died anyway.” Doyle leaned against the alley wall. He was thankful that he was a ghostly being and unable to get the gunk that covered the walls on his clothes. “The girl was quite a hoot while she was in heaven.”

Angel’s head shot up. “She told me she was in a hell dimension.”

“She lied because you couldn’t handle the truth.”

“Is that why she left with Spike?” Angel stared off into space. “I bet it is. She’s lost and lonely. I need to find her.”

“She doesn’t want to be found.” Doyle felt exasperated. This wasn’t going the way he thought it would. “She’s perfectly happy with Spike. Stop your search. It will only lead to misery.”

“No, I can’t. She can’t be happy. How can she be happy without me?” Angel shook his head. 

Doyle sighed. He looked towards the heavens. _I tried, Cordelia,_ he said.

_He’s such an idiot!_ Cordelia’s answer came through loud and clear.

“A new Champion will be chosen.” Doyle pushed off from the wall. “Think about it, Angel. Only bad things can happen from your pursuit of what is not yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It didn’t work of course. The stupid vampire kept up his search for Buffy Summers. He’s got a one track mind at times. He’s a lot like a dog with a bone really. The Slayer was better at hiding then I gave her credit for. Not to mention how tight lipped her friends were despite her one last supposed desertion of them. Perhaps they’ve always known why she had to leave them. I have to say they were certainly more loyal to her than Angel ever was to his acquaintances.

When sufficient time passed, Angel thought for sure that the Slayer was dead. Then, his search was for William the Bloody alone. Even now he has no clue that Buffy Summers is as immortal as he is. When he learns of this, I’m pretty sure the anger and confusion will cause him to do something incredibly stupid.

Thankfully, it will take him five hundred years, and another planet a galaxy away, to find them. The Slayer and her vampire will be stronger; more committed to each other with allies that Angel only dreamed about. Cordelia and I are collecting the brightest and the best warriors possible to stand beside Spike and Buffy when Angel finally brings his war to them.


	14. Memoirs of a Criminal: Pitch Black/BtVS crossover: Bonus chapter

Riddick: Memoirs of a Fyrian

I watched the petite woman from behind my sunglasses. She had the bubble-headed blond act down pat, but every once in awhile I saw the warrior seep through. Not that anyone else noticed. The rest of the castaways on this desolate planet took Liza at face value. I fully expected Johns to see it, but I guess he was too drugged up to notice.

Once the darkness had fallen, I was in my element, but the others were scared. They started talking about bait to lure the monsters away while the rest of the group made a run for the ship back at the settlement. When Liza and the little bit, Jack, were 'volunteered', I put myself on the other side of the cargo compartment. I was disgusted by their actions. I might be an unrepentant killer, but that doesn't make me any less unsettled by the ruthlessness of the decisions by those who condemn me.

Liza gave the others a cool look before she said that if that was the way things were to be, she and Jack would be better off on their own. I wondered if she had any idea Jack was a menstruating girl pretending to be a boy.

We are all stuck in the cargo hold at the moment. Imagine our surprise when Liza sauntered over to a big box which she proceeded to open very easily. A bit too easily, but the weapons contained within were of the likes that I've never seen. Apparently no one else had seen weapons like this either.

The others rushed to pick something out for themselves. When Jack asked if she cared, Liza shrugged and said she hadn't unleashed her ultimate weapon yet.

The Iman asked what she meant.

Liza smirked as she went to the next box of cargo. With a flick of her wrist she had the crate open.

We gathered around to stare down at the dead body resting inside the wooden box. We looked up in question, even me. Liza took a cleverly hidden knife out of her boot, one I hadn't noticed. She cut open her wrist, and she held it to the body's mouth.

The others muttered among themselves, but jumped back in surprise when the body's face rippled from a man's to a monster's. It latched onto Liza's wrist, and she cooed in delight. My overactive senses could smell her instant arousal. She was enjoying herself.

Golden eyes popped open and stared at Liza with a depth of emotion unlike anything I've ever seen. A deep, rumbling purr filled the cargo compartment. The monster was male and its arousal was as intense as Liza's.

"What matter of creature is this?" the Iman asked.

"A monster to walk among the monsters," Liza said. She turned back to the creature. With a few sentences she had the whole situation explained to it.

The creature's face shifted back into its human disguise. With one last lick on Liza's wrist, it hopped gracefully out of the box. It... He really, reached back into the crate, and he pulled out an ancient black coat which he quickly donned.

"Everyone, this is Spike. He's stronger, faster, and meaner than any of you." Liza raised one eyebrow when Jack snorted in disbelief. "Yes, Jack, even Riddick pales in comparison with William the Bloody."

Personally, I took Liza's word for it. Not even her blood warmed this creature up to my eyes.

"Riddick, Jack, and I with Spike's help will distract the creatures," Liza practically ordered. "The rest of you will make a run for it."

The others were surprised by the warrior that she had become. Gone was the bubble-headed bimbo, and in her place was a woman who made me ache with desire. However, I could tell that she and the creature Spike were connected in ways I couldn't completely comprehend.

Liza went to the weapons cache where she picked out an old-fashioned crossbow. Our dearest co-pilot Fry scoffed at her choice, but Liza shrugged with indifference.

The four of us stepped outside into the pitch blackness. We set off in a round about way that would allow us to arrive at the spaceship at the same time the others would be there.

Even with all I knew, I was must admit I was amazed at how easily Liza and Spike fought the monsters despite the need to protect Jack. It was as if they'd done this sort of thing before.

We were delayed by mere minutes, but when we got to the spaceship's location, it was already taking off. That bitch Fry had double-crossed us.

Spike let out enraged howl when one of the monsters attacked and killed Liza. He was poetry in motion as he systematically destroyed the creatures. Then, he dropped to his knees beside Liza's body, crooning quietly.

Jack and I had resigned ourselves to our fate when a light appeared in the sky. Jack was sure that it was the others coming back for us.

The spaceship that landed quickly and efficiently put the little craft the others escaped in to shame. The hatch opened, and out stepped a tall woman in a skin-tight blue body suit stepped out. In fact, even her hair and eyes were the same shade of blue.

"When you didn't arrive at your destination, I decided to find you," the woman said to Spike.

"Glad to see you, Blue," Spike replied. He gathered Liza into his arms. "I bloody well hate it when the Slayer gets herself killed." He strode past the blue woman.

Jack and I followed Spike into the spaceship. Inside we found two more rescuers, both men.

The taller, older man looked at Liza's body. "Again?" he asked.

"Third time this year," Spike grumbled. "Feels like that first time, every time."

The man nodded before he turned to Jack and myself. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Welcome aboard the Dawn."

"I'm Riddick. This is Jack," I grunted.

Pryce nodded solemnly. He went towards the front of the ship where the blue woman piloted the ship. "That's Oz." Pryce pointed at the younger man. "You need anything, ask him."

My attention was diverted when Liza made a gasping sound. What was happening? One minute she was dead. There was no heat being generated in her body anymore, but now it was if she had never died.

"Did someone get the number of that truck?"

"Buffy, you need to be more careful." Spike pulled her into his arms. "I worry every time that you won't come back to me."

"I'm sorry, baby." Liza petted Spike's hair. "Let's go home."

Oz grinned. "New Sunnydale hasn't been the same without you guys."

Liza staggered to her feet. She turned to Jack and myself, and said, "You're welcome to come to New Sunnydale. We could always use more warriors."

"Liza, you do realize I'm a convicted mass murderer?" I asked.

Liza shrugged. "Spike's evil and soulless, and Illyria's a God-King. All of us have weird little personality quirks. Besides, call me Buffy."

And that my friends is how Jack and I ended up on New Sunnydale. I thought for sure I'd kill someone, but Spike and I go on regular hunting trips to make money for the survival of our way of live. That goes along way to curb the homicidal urges I have when I meet idiots.

That's how I ran into Iman again, but that's another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 'unfinished' because at some point I plan on adding new stories/chapters. As you can see, each chapter is its own little story.


End file.
